Familia Creepypasta
by N.Toxic Ghoul
Summary: Dos jóvenes escapando de un laboratorio de experimentos humanos...dos años despues...llegan a un bosque un tanto tenebroso y oscuro en el cual encontraran unos seres un tanto peculiares...
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1. Nuestra libertad.

Toxic POV:

Vi que los sujetos de bata blanca entraron… fue entonces de que me di cuenta que fui elegida.

Fui llevada a una habitación de paredes blancas, era fría y en el suelo... se encontraban los cuerpos de los que habían fallecido con un líquido morado. Me sujetaron fuertemente para no poder escapar… me ataron a una mesa con amarras en las muñecas, pies y el cuello…así no podría escapar… y cesaban mis fuerzas.

Uno de ellos, se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro y una jeringa con el mismo líquido que estaba esparcido en el suelo, tomaron mi brazo y me inyectaron aquel extraño líquido.

Las venas cercanas a donde estaba siendo insertada la aguja comenzaron a tornarse morado fluorescente, gritaba desesperada por un dolor que era como si mi carne se estuviera disolviendo las amarras hacían que no pudiera hacer nada más que retorcerse mientras el contenido era inyectado del todo.

Las convulsiones se hacían más fuertes y los gritos también, desgarradores... hasta que comencé a cesar.

Mi cuerpo estaba brillando por el líquido para luego ir apagándose, estaba quieta, no respiraba y mi corazón no latía.

Esperaron los minutos, para darme por muerta... pero no fue así. De pronto mi corazón comenzó a bombear. . .no sangre... si no lo que me habían inyectado. Mis ojos se comenzaron a tornar negros con sus pupilas moradas. Y las puntas de mi cabello también tomaron ese color.

Estaba sin visión en ese punto, solo escuchaba a alguien al lado mío, y… después de unos minutos… no habían más científicos…estaba libre… era mi oportunidad de escapar y buscar a mi hermano…

Radioactive POV:

Escuchando como la chica gritaba en agonía… mi hermana… fui llevado a la habitación anexa a ella. Donde me sentaron en una silla, amarrándome de donde pudieran. Opuse resistencia pateando y mordiendo a los hombres que me hacían todo eso, pero yo seguí hasta no poder moverme.

Con una aguja y unas bolsas llenas de un líquido extraño, me dieron una dosis mediante una intravenosa... lo que produjo que comenzara a convulsionar, a sangrar por mis ojos y orejas, por mi boca y nariz, no aguantaba el dolor... mientras aquellos hombres me miraban maravillados con el resultado que estaban obteniendo. La sangre pronto dejo de ser roja... y comenzó a verse verde, un verde fluorescente... la que caía al piso, deshaciendo lo como si fuera ácido.

Yo aún consiente les miro confundido, aún estaba vivo, pero ahora. Sus ojos oscurecidos con sus pupilas verdes. . .dejaron de ser grises como antes... mi cuerpo ya no se sentía igual... era el nuevo ser que querían crear...

Me di cuenta... de lo que hacia mi nueva sangre…rápidamente pensé en algo y escupí sangre sobre los científicos…quemando su cara con ácido…pude deshacerme de ellos. Corrí donde estaba mi hermana y la desate…espere a que recuperara la conciencia…gritándole que despertara.

Toxic POV:

Escuche los gritos de alguien, fue entonces cuando recupere la conciencia…vi a un chico sangrando un líquido verde fluorescente…me miraba preocupado…fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era mi hermano…pero había cambiado.

Hubo un gran silencio y en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión afuera del edificio…destrozando parte de este.

Radioactive POV:

Mi hermana se recuperó…estaba bien…bueno no del todo… sus ojos cambiaron, su cabello también, y me miraba confusa. En ese rato hubo una explosión y destruyo parte del edificio…la sujete de la mano corriendo para encontrar una salida…

T y R POV:

Vimos los escombros del edificio y una fuerte luz cegadora…corrimos sin parar y al estar al final de la luz…había un helicóptero destrozado…lo rodeamos y llegamos a una cerca, donde miramos atrás y muchos otros proyectos escapaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. Una nueva vida nos espera.

Los hermanos pasaron la cerca y escaparon de aquel terrorífico lugar…de aquel laboratorio de experimentos humanos. A lo alto del edificio visualizaron una bandera con el símbolo de una zona radioactiva. De pronto, un gran ruido hizo que todos los presentes perdieran la audición por unos segundos para que después comenzara a salir del edificio semi destrozado una especie de nube verde comenzando a esparcirse en toda la ciudad, no afectaba en los proyectos ya que ellos ya eran parte de eso. Del edificio comenzaron a salir zombies, los niños que no habían utilizado tuvieron efectos del gas.

Los hermanos al ver esto no dudaron en correr…llegaron rápidamente al final de la ciudad junto con otros proyectos gracias a su "poderes"…de la nada se comenzó a formar una cúpula encerrando la cuidad y a todos los que había en ella…desde entonces se le hace llamar Toxic City.

Dos años después, durante una noches de esas donde nadie quiere salir por temor a ser atacado.

-*suspiro* R ya hemos viajado demasiado, más bien huyendo desde aquel día- decía Toxic caminando con los brazos recargados detrás de la cabeza y Franky en forma de gato caminando junto a ella.

-sabes que no podemos quedarnos en un solo sitio Toxic, la policía nos encontrara y acabara con nosotros, tal vez nos utilicen para más experimentos- reclamándole a Toxic con las manos en la bolsa mientras caminaba

-¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE MENCIONES ESA PALABRA! Después de todo lo que nos hicieron u.u- Toxic lo decía recordando el pasado, lo cual hizo que solo se enojara, haciendo sus ojos negros e imaginando los científicos para luego golpear las paredes cercanas.

-creo que con eso te sentirás un poco mejor n_nu- Radioactive con la gota anime

Después de unas horas sin rumbo visualizaron un bosque, donde decía: prohibido el paso, peligro, pase bajo su propio riesgo, etc. En carteles pegados en los árboles, clavados en el pasto, etc. A Toxic y Radioactive no le importaron los carteles…le hicieron caso omiso. Franky se dispersó en el aire para adentrarse también y para que no fuera descubierto.

Caminando por el bosque oscuro, tenebroso y cada paso dado retumbaba por el bosque, la vista se les hizo borrosa, luego sintieron un leve mareo, los dos luchaban por estar de pie pero no pudieron y cayeron rendidos.

Después de un tiempo…se despiertan poco a poco con la vista borrosa en un cuarto oscuro…estaban atados a unas mesas…los ojos de Radioactive se tornaron negros…eso significaba que…empezaba una pelea. Toxic estaba en shock…recordando el pasado…su pasado de experimentos con ella…no podía moverse ni hablar no hizo ningún esfuerzo por escapar…pero luego de unos minutos reacciono gracias a su hermano el cual estaba gritándole…los ojos de Toxic comenzaron a tornarse negros…sabían que hacer…el sujeto que los amarro solo observaba en la oscuridad pensando que les había quitado todas sus armas…pero no fue así. Toxic saco sus cuchillas de sangre…podía formarlas de donde quisiera así que las formo por donde estaban las amarras y las corto…quedando libre corto las de su hermano y este agarro una de las manos de Toxic para luego cortarse el mismo una de las muñecas…su sangre derramada comenzaba a destruir lo que había en su camino…como el ácido que era esa sangre. Se pusieron en posición de defensa porque no sabían contra quien o que peleaban.

De la oscuridad comenzó a salir un chico, llevaba una sudadera blanca, unos jeans y tennis negros, tenía puesta la capucha por lo tanto no dejaba ver su rostro.

-veo que han despertado con un gran acto je pueden confiar en mi- decía el tipo extraño

-tsk como confiar en ti si ni siquiera muestras tu rostro y nos querías para experimentos- decía Toxic enojada mirando a su hermano esperando una respuesta de R pero solo hubo silencio

El muchacho se saca la capucha mostrando su rostro blanco y al mismo tiempo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-me llamo Jeff…Jeff the killer-


End file.
